Nightmares
by Cha-Cha
Summary: When Chris has a nightmare, Pipers there to try and comfort him. It is better than the summary!


**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue!**

**Warning: Contains Pipers death in the future.**

**A/N: The writing in italics is the dream while the writing in normal is what is really happening. Also this is set before the charmed ones find out who Chris is and he is staying at the club but they know he is half witch half Whitelighter. Thank you very much for all of your reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. This is just to a one off so I'm glad you enjoyed it and I must apologise for not labelling it up as a one off fic! **

_'Happy Birthday Chris!' Piper told her son as he came into the club. 'The big 1 4 how does it feel?' Chris smiled as his mother took a photo of him._

_'Oh you know, the same as every other year!'_

_'Where's your brother?' Piper then asked seeing he was alone._

_'He said he was going to be about half an hour late because he once again forgot today was my birthday! You'd think after 14 years he'd remember by now!'_

_Piper just shook her head in amazement. 'I think its just payback for you forgetting last year!' She told him._

_'It was an accident, I had a lot of things on my mind at the time!'_

_'Of course dear!'_

_'Mom behind you!' Chris shouted, seeing a demon shimmer in with an energy ball in his hand. She spun and blew him up before yelling for him to duck as another demon shimmered in behind him. That one was also blown up as the first was._

'MOM!'

The voice came from Chris's room. Piper stopped doing her accounts for the month as she heard his cry. She knew he was still sleeping after his late night vanquishing session with Paige so she had decided to do her quietest jobs first so as not to disturb him. Shaking her head she carried on with her figures until he cried out a few seconds later.

'Behind you Mom!'

Not knowing what compelled her to go, she crept over to his room and slowly opened the door.

Looking in, she squinted into the darkness until her eyes adjusted, revealing her man from the future tossing and turning violently, his blankets had long since kicked onto the floor.

Sighing in sympathy, she made her way over to his be and started to gently hush him in her most soothing voice and pushing his hair out of his face.

'Is that all of them?' Piper asked her son as she scanned the room. They were in P3 however the usually clean club now looked as though a bomb had it! 'I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday Chris, but at least neither of us were hur-' Pipers words were cut short as a final demon shimmered in and stabbed Piper through the chest with an athume. Chris yelled and rushed forwards, grabbing the falling form of his mother. The demon grinned and laughed before shimmering out.

Soon Chris seemed to calm little, then suddenly another yell came, louder than all the others causing her to jump and stop what she was doing to sooth him.

'NOOOOOO! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Please don't die, please, c'mon, you'll be okay, please.' The voice Chris was using almost made her heart break, but it was the when the tears began to flow down his cheeks; faster and faster that she almost joined him.

Feeling the need for him not to be alone, she pulled him closer to her, once again trying to sooth him.

'Mom?' a questioning voice came from the charmed one's arms, not one of a person who was asleep, but one of someone who had just awoken and was very disorientated.

Pulling back and letting her arms fall back to her sides, she allowed Chris to see who was there.

'Oh, I'm sorry Piper, I didn't mean to…' Chris trailed off as he tried to wipe his tears.

'Don't worry; I was only doing some paperwork. Do you know what you were dreaming about?' Piper asked.

'Yeah…' Chris smiled sadly as he got up and pulled on a sweatshirt before sitting down again on his bed placing his head in his hands.

'Your mother was very lucky to have someone who cared so much about her.' Piper told him as she slowly got to her feet. 'Did you want me to stay with you for a bit?' Chris shook his head. 'Okay, I'll be just outside if you want me.'

'Please could you not tell anyone about this…' Chris suddenly asked as Piper opened the door.

'Don't worry, I won't go and spoil your 'manly' image!' Piper told him with a grin.

As the door swung shut, Chris muttered one last thing before getting properly dressed 'And I was lucky to have you too Mom, I promise I won't let you die this time or Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe.'

The End!


End file.
